The present invention relates to a measuring sensor having a temperature dependent conductivity, which controls or regulates a heating circuit.
In the heating art there exists the desire to be able to measure, control and regulate temperatures in a range from about 500.degree. to 1000.degree. C. without too much apparatus and expense.
With electrically operated heat storage furnaces employing heat storage bricks, the temperature of such bricks should be kept constant, for example, between 800.degree. and 950.degree. C. It is known to use liquid or rod expansion regulators to keep such high temperatures constant. The switching members of such regulators are designed only for temperatures between about 350.degree. and 500.degree. C. so that they must be arranged at a certain distance from the storage bricks, which results in structural drawbacks. The technical expenditures for such switches is also considerable.